


Now with Cat Ears

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [9]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Anti is being a cat again, Anti purrs, Cat Ears, Cute, Everyone has feelings, Fluff, He also teases Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: Purring Anti - Now with Cat EarsAnti finds cat ears; meow meows ensue.A cute little one-shot :3





	Now with Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t read Purring Anti, here’s what you need to know: Dark found out that Anti purrs and is like a cat. Okay you’re all caught up!
> 
> It's still a one-shot and can be read by itself, but it's in the purring Anti universe (which is probably going to become a common theme because I love cat Anti)

“Are you making fun of me?” Marvin asked with a frown.

Anti was sitting in the living room, along with the magician, with his own pair of plastic cat ears decorating the top of his head. Marvin eyed them with a hint of suspicion, not wanting to trust the glitchy ego and knowing Anti wasn’t above teasing.

In truth, Anti had no plans of mocking the magician, as funny as that thought was, but was instead directed towards Dark. The glitchy ego was looking for one of his shirts, a nice grey one that he was a little proud of compared to all of his other shirts that were usually torn or roughed up beyond repair. He couldn’t find it anywhere in his room and guessed he may have left it in Dark’s, seeing as half of his clothes was there anyway, and looked through the older ego’s closet for it. He came across a small box in the back of the space, and being the curious person he was and even more so since it belonged to Dark, Anti took the box out and opened it. Inside were multiple pairs of cat ears, all looking quite well-made and nice, and Anti could tell right away that these weren’t the cheap ones a person finds at the dollar store. There was one decorated with small delicate flowers, one covered in small feathers that resembled soft fur, one that looked quite realistic, one that was laced with small ribbon bows, and a few others.

Anti smirked at his discovery, knowing that these ears certainly weren’t for Dark, but instead the older ego had bought them with the idea of the glitchy ego wearing them. It wasn’t that hard to tell _why_ Dark had bought them either, especially since they were in the back of the closet next to the _other_ box that Anti had already seen the contents too.

That lead to where he was now, wearing the plastic ears he picked for today because they had a little switch that turned on green lights in the plastic, making them essentially glow in the dark. He huffed a laugh at Marvin’s question, shaking his head and leaning back against the couch as he directed his attention to the show on t.v.

“Nah; if I wanted to make fun of you, I’d be wearing a cape.” He teased with a smirk.

Marvin pursed his lips in a frown, rolling his eyes and turning to the television as well.

“You just don’t understand the intricacies of capes.”

“No capes!” Anti said with a grin. “If there was one thing I learned from that movie, it was that capes suck.”

“Because they weren’t doing it right!” The magician tried to defend himself.

The two sat there for a while; Marvin had nothing planned but Anti was expecting Dark to come by after he was done with his work for the day. The show on t.v. went on for a bit, eventually ending and changing two a movie. Chase came down the stairs around that time, mentioning something about dinner and offering to make something for them as well, which lead to the three of them eating together in the living room. That’s how Dark found them as he appeared in the front room of the house, walking over to the living room and looking up to see Anti wearing a pair of cat ears.

The glitchy ego turned his head and saw Dark stop in place, eyes slightly wider and staring at him, and Anti could’ve sworn there was a slight change in color to his face before the older being took a slow breath and furrowed his eyebrows together, returning to his usual look.

“Good evening.” He greeted calmly, nodding to the others in the room as well.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

 

Dark did well covering up any traces of surprise after the first few times he caught Anti wearing different pairs of the ears, though he never said anything about it. The glitchy ego was able to tell that the older was being a lot more tense around him when he was wearing the ears, though, and especially when they were around the others. Anti had gotten more relaxed about showing his more feline characteristics around the others, and now that he was messing with Dark, he decided he might as well see how far he could get with it before the older being finally did something.

If Dark had bought cat ears, picturing Anti wearing them for certain situations… then he’d probably like the next idea Anti came up with.

The time for the idea came when Wilford sent Anti a message when most of the others were gone.

-“Hey, Dark and I are about to go on a Disney binge, you should join us!” The text read.

-“You dragged Dark into watching that, didn’t you?” Anti responded, huffing at the idea of it.

-“Sure did! But I wanted to watch all the Disney princess movies and he refused!”

-“Do you have The Incredibles? I need a refresh on the no capes policy to remind Marvin about it.”

-“Ooo, that’s a good idea, but we were going to start with Wreck-It Ralph. Vanellope is like your inner princess though! You’re both feisty glitches!”

Anti normally would’ve gotten upset at the comparison, because in no way was he like a princess let alone a princess who was nine, but it was Wilford who made the comment and Wilford was an exception.

-“Wait, I thought Dark said no princess movies.”

-“Shhh, he doesn’t need to know she’s a princess; it’ll spoil the movie!”

-“I’m pretty sure everyone knows she’s a princess.”

-“Are you going to come over here or not! We’re in our pjs! It’s a pj party! You can’t deny a pj party!”

-“On my way.”

Anti has been to a few of Dark and Wil’s little hang outs and they were nice. They usually held up a type of demeanor around the others, though it’s primarily just Dark, but when it was just the two of them, they both lightened up, almost like Wilford didn’t try to be so carefree and could be more honest while Dark took the time to relax and not try to protect his reputation. Anti had guessed it was because the two of them were old friends, though he didn’t know how old nor did he know their backstory too much.

Although, they were both wearing pajamas tonight and that was something Anti didn’t want to miss. Seeing Dark wearing anything other than a suit while they weren’t in the privacy of one of the bedrooms was always a feat.

Anti teleported over to his bedroom, looking for his own pair of pajamas to join in on the fun when he found the accessory he bought to add to the cat ears. He felt a smirk grow slightly as he fitted a soft greyish green shirt and long dark plaid pajama bottoms. He grabbed the box of cat ears that he had moved to his room and picked out the soft feathery one, then grabbed the new accessory to fasten around his neck.

When he traveled over to the Manor, he found Dark and Wil in the wide living room with the large t.v. already set up and on the menu screen of Wreck-It Ralph. The two of them each had their own couch but Dark was laying down fully on his, head resting against a pillow on the arm rest while his feet were resting on the other end. The two of them lifted their heads when they heard the soft jingle of a bell and turned to watch Anti step into the room. The glitchy ego greeted Wil with a grin before he turned to face Dark and saw the older ego staring with wide eyes again. He saw Dark’s eyes glance down to the collar around his neck, a nicely made accessory of a soft leather adorned with a small silver bell in the front.

Anti smiled, feeling pleased with the reaction, and carefully settled himself on the couch with Dark, resting his head on his arms on the older ego’s chest. He felt Dark tense up again and looked up to see that he was staring at the t.v. screen with more intensity even though it still hadn’t changed from the menu screen yet.

Wil had the remote and cheerfully announced that it was time to start as he started the movie, menu going black as the beginning screen soon appeared and the narration began.

Anti was subtle at first, giving it some time to let everything settle down and have the movie past the intro. He would softly rub his cheek against Dark’s chest and make quiet hums, but didn’t go farther than that until a little over half an hour into the movie. He was already happy laying with Dark like this so it didn’t take that much effort to start purring, feeling the soft rumble of his chest, and he could tell Dark felt it too when the hand that was draped over his back paused it’s movements, having been making small comforting gestures across his back during the film.

Another half hour and Anti proceeded with his plan, positioning his hands more comfortably on Dark’s chest before he felt his claws poke out to start kneading. He held back a snicker when Dark made an audible sound, clearly caught off guard with the act, and it made Anti wonder for a second if he had ever done this around the older ego before.

He had to admit he was impressed with Dark’s self-control, though. He had thought there certainly would’ve been a better reaction than what he had seen so far. However, by the end of the movie, Anti had gotten so at ease laying on Dark’s chest with the comforting feeling that purring always brought that he ended up falling asleep before he could do much more.

 

The next time Anti found Dark to continue with his plan, the older ego was in his bedroom at his desk, working on something as usual. Anti was wearing his collar and the more realistic ears this time as he walked up to the other ego and placed himself on the other’s lap, arms wrapped around the other’s neck. It wasn’t the first time he had done this, so when Dark didn’t react too much, Anti wasn’t discouraged. He gave it some time, letting Dark get some of his work done before he finally put his new idea into motion. He started purring once more, smiling with his cheek pressed against Dark’s shoulder for a bit before he moved to nuzzle against the older’s neck, short beard brushing against skin in a nice way to Anti at least as he imitated a cat marking it’s scent.

Dark didn’t protest but it was easy to tell he was startled by it.

Anti moved on, purring a little louder and made a soft meow-like sound, almost like a purring hum, as he rubbed against Dark’s neck more. He smiled more when he felt Dark start to take deeper breaths, an attempt to stay calm, and snuggled closer. He kneaded the spot of Dark’s shirt where he hands were resting, nestling against the other, and tried to hide his chuckles under the purrs.

Anti then tilted his head down closer towards Dark’s neck, nuzzling there softly before he finally opened his mouth to bite down on the skin there in a playful manner.

The glitchy ego was suddenly lifted up into the air, arms still around the other, but he quickly locked his legs around Dark’s waist when he stood up from his desk and walked them over to the wall, hitting it with a thud and jingling the bell of the collar. Dark held the other against the wall, foreheads touching, and looked into the younger’s eyes with a steady gaze and breathing deep.

“You…” He started, voice soft yet controlled. “Have no idea what you’ve been putting me through.”

Anti looked back at him, eyes wide, and hid a smirk as he tried to make his best cat face and meowed as innocently as he could.

Dark nearly growled at that before he pressed forwards, capturing the younger’s lips in a rough kiss and practically trapped the younger against the wall. Anti kissed back fervently, letting go with one hand to run it through raven hair as he nipped at Dark’s bottom lip and purred against him.

“I think I have some idea.” He finally answered with a small smirk, seeing the desire in dark eyes.

He leaned back in for another kiss, fighting with the older just to mess with him, but didn’t protest when the other licked against his lips and eventually parted them to deepen the kiss. He felt as one of Dark’s hands moved up to brush against his hair and gently touched the base of one of the cat ears, feeling the soft fur under his fingers.

“Hey.” Anti murmured softly when their lips parted to catch their breaths. “You bought these cute accessories for a reason…” He paused to watch Dark’s reaction, eyes dark with a sense of longing which made Anti’s own mind cloud with the thought that Dark wanted _him_ of all things. “We’re already in your bedroom.”

That was all it took for Dark to finally lift Anti up from the wall once more and move them over towards the bed.

Maybe he should look into more cat accessories; it was a thought that made Anti smile. However, the ones that Dark had picked out were very nice. He’ll have some more fun with those ones first.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who sees the similarities between Anti and Vanellope! C'mon, they'd at least be friends right? Or at least something like that because Anti might spook her, but they're still both feisty glitches!
> 
> Anyway, I had this idea in my mind for a while and went “you know what, meow meow time is upon is, let there be meows” because I have a soft spot in my heart for Anti being a kitty; it's cute (and I'm working on a story, not a Danti cuteness oneshot, that has cat Anti)  
> Also, this story was getting close to not being T rated anymore, if ya know what I mean, but I managed to keep it in the just cuteness range.
> 
> Got a request? Comment down below and I'll see what I can do! Don't worry, I'm friendly, and you may request more than once! However, now that college is back I might need some time to write :3
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
